One Chance
by Shadow Elites
Summary: Apollo is on his last legs to defend his client, Nora Woe. As the judge grows closer to his judgement, someone stops the trial to give Apollo his first and last chance.
1. Prologue

"Objection!"

"Objection!"

Klavier Gavin and Apollo Justice looked at each other as they were locked in combat to decide the fate of the defendant, Nora Woe. The gallery went crazy as each side blurted out there argument.

"Objection Overruled!" yelled the judge, banging his gavel on his podium "There will be order in this court! ORDER!"

The gallery settled down, Apollo speechless at the judges fury. Klavier, reviewing his evidence, landed a final blow against the defense attorney.

"I told you, Her Forehead" Klavier said, in his usual calm voice "that you would never win this fight."

Apollo sweating bullets, quickly reviewing his evidence for any contradictions he could find. Not even his bracelet was reacting to the witness, Darren Cole. He was stunned and shocked, unable to think of anything to counter-attack.

The judge arrived at his verdict, giving Apollo no chance to relax. "After these shocking events that have been told here today" he said in his deep, loud voice "I find myself at one conclusion, I find the defendant -"

The courtroom doors flew open, two figures standing there.

**"Objection!"**


	2. The Mysterious Turnabout Investigation 1

**- 2 Days Ago -**

* * *

**- At the Wright Anything Agency -**

An out-of-breath Apollo stood at the entrance of the Wright Anything Agency, specially called upon by his boss.

"I wonder what _he _wants from me today?" Apollo muttered to himself, already having an exact idea of what he was going to be asked. "I really wish it wasn't that, but he's my boss so I've really got no choice."

Apollo sighed and (slowly) walked into the former office, only seeing Trucy once inside.

"Hi Polly!" Trucy exclaimed, walking around him, giving a big grin. "Daddy's gone out to meet someone, so I get to look after you!"

_Great, _Apollo thought, trying not to burst into tears, _I have to look after Trucy... Again! I wish we would just get a client already!_

"Ok Apollo, I have a list of what we are going to do today!" She sounded very enthusiastic and pulled out a small scroll from her hat. She unravelled it, and it took about half of the office area. Trucy looked up with a pen in her hand, smiling at her victim for the day.

The doors flew open, and a man rushed through. He was well dressed, wearing a black suit, with a red tie. He was out of breath and was sweating thoroughly.

"Hey" he called out, "Have you kids heard of Mr Phoenix Wright?"

"Um, yes" Apollo replied, "He isn't here at the moment, but if you wait around for a while (a long while) he'll be back."

"Agh, I can't wait around, I need a lawyer and FAST!" The man looked anxious, and hints of panic were heard in his voice.

"Well, Apollo here is a lawyer, and he is also the best lawyer around!" Trucy blurted out, unaware of any consequences. Apollo gave her a quick, worried glance, and then turned back to the man.

"Your the best?" he asked, as if he was seeking approval from the lawyer himself. Apollo quickly nodded his head, as he realised what Trucy was doing. It was a while since he had taken a case but was eager to get back into the job what he had worked hard for.

"Thank you," the man said, "go to the detention centre and find my boss, Nora Woe, she will give you all the details there." And with his final sentence, he quickly left and within seconds, vanished from the view of the Wright Anything Agency.

The young girl walked towards the exit, before turning around giving Apollo a quick wink.

"Well, we've got a case to do!" she yelled excitedly "Come on Polly, we've got work to do! To the detention centre!" The young girl quickly rushed out the building, whereas Apollo, without the slightest of clue what he had just done or accepted, simply sighed and walked to the detention centre to meet his new client.

_Nora, _he thought, _I wonder who she is, or what she will be like._ He had many questions in his mind that needed answering, but one was simple. _Who in the world is Mr Wright meeting?_

* * *

**- At the Detention Centre -**

Apollo and Trucy went into the detention centre to meet their new client. At first, they thought she was going to be difficult to find, until the man they had met bumped into them.

"Ah, your here, your here. Good, Good." He wasn't in as much distress as the due had previously seen him in, and he seemed happier. "I'll take you to my boss, Nora."

Following this mysterious man once more, the lawyer and young magician was lead to a woman's cell, and inside she sat, awaiting her rescuers. She stood up, and walked towards them, a soft expression on her face. She was tall, very tall, with long ginger locks and green eyes. She, too, was dressed in professional clothing, a business suit, with a pink shirt and green tie.

"So, I assume you are Mr Wright?" Her voice was divine, like an angels. "Well, I am waiting for your response." However, her attitude was a completely different subject.

"I am Apollo Justice, your lawyer and Mr Wrights understudy." Apollo said politely, trying to make a good first impression, and also trying not to anger her. It seemed she was expecting Mr Wright, and him alone.

"His understudy... Hmph, fine then, you will do." her tone getting sharper and stronger, "You will get me out of here and you will defend me, flawlessly. Understand!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Apollo replied, being quick on his wits. "I just need you to tell me what has happened."

"Bluebeard, you fool!" she shouted, "Haven't you told them why I am in here!" She may have had the voice of an angel, but she also had the bitterness of Medusa.

"Sorry boss!" he pleaded "I just had to make sure they would do!". Nora nodded her head and slowly turned her backs on the trio outside the cell.

"So, my boss has been taken in on the account of murder." he told them, "And it wasn't just anyone, it was her best employee, Jero Naram. He was going to transfer companies tomorrow, but now he's exchanged his job for his life." Bluebeard looked down, as if he was about to cry. "He was killed, at the Woe Mansions last night, with a sword. A family heirloom of Ms Woe herself." He turned away from them and began to silently weep.

_This is looking hopeless already, _Apollo thought, _If I took this case, what will stop the judge from giving his verdict immediately?" _He turned to look at Ms Woe, and thought long about his decision.

"Ms Woe," he said at last, "I've decided to take your case."

The woman turned around, wiping a tear from her eye. Her voiced was now soothed as she spoke "Thank you, Mr Justice, your my last chance." Apollo, amazed at this sudden change, nodded. "Here's a map to my mansion, and please, take anything you need to help you with your investigation. I won't be going anywhere." She smiled faintly at the lawyer, and then returned to her original position in her cell.

"Well Trucy, we have a lot of work to do." Apollo said to his companion, "Lets go to Woe Mansion and investigate this crime ourselves." Apollo began to walk, but realised that his footsteps where the only thing he could hear. He looked around, and saw Trucy, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Apollo." she said solemnly, "but I can't help you. Daddy asked me to stay at the agency and wait for him to return. I wish you the best of luck, Polly."

"I understand, I'll meet you back at the agency later on today." Apollo escorted the young girl out of the detention centre, when the duo parted ways.

_Why does Mr Wright want Trucy to wait at the agency for him? And where is he anyway, he hasn't called me or anything._

* * *

**- Outside Woes Mansion -**

As Apollo drew closer to the mansion, he realised what he was getting himself into. There were hundreds of police, all gathering outside the mansion, although this was the place where the murder occurred. As Apollo tried to enter the gates, he was stopped by one of the officers.

"You can't go in" he said, "The place is cursed, and its already killed some of my men already! Prosecutor Gavin has also said that no-one goes in without his say-so!"

Apollo sighed as he turned back into the direction he came from, until he heard a familiar voice. "Greetings, Herr Forehead, Long time no see!" Apollo looked around and saw the tall (but absolutely handsome) Klavier Gavin, standing in front of him.

"Your prosecuting this case?" Apollo asked, "and why have you closed the entrances of the crime scene. If we can't investigate this crime, the trial will be called off!"

"Well, if your the defense for this case, Herr Forehead, I can grant you special access." Klavier said, but somehow, his voice broke a little. "It's just, I would hate it if my opponent gets killed before the trial even starts. You've heard the guards say that some of his men were killed? If that's the case, the murderer is in there!"

"But isn't Nora Woe, the owner of the mansion, the accused?"

"No, she helped the murderer with his dirty deed. We have solid proof, but it might be useless unless she tells us who the killer is." Klavier looked towards the manor.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Apollo asked, as if he wanted Klavier to come along anyway.

"Lets just wait for Fräulein to show up, and then we'll go together, strength in numbers!"

"That wouldn't happen to be Detective Ema, would it?"

"Someone called for me?" A cheerful detective looked around, looking for the one who called her. She saw the two opponents next to each other and presumed it was them who called her. "Ugh, what do you two want?" she said, in a disgusted voice.

"Ah, Fräulein, we need you to help us with some sciencey stuff in the mansion. You will help, won't you?" Klavier asked, in a polite and almost heavenly voice.

"You can cut the act, I'm ready to go in!" the detective readied herself up, and looked at the two other two men. "You aren't scared to go in alone, are you?"

"Enough talk" Apollo interrupted, "lets get this over with."

* * *

**- Inside Woe's Mansion -**

Apollo, Klavier and Ema walked slowly, and in a single file line, through the corridors of the Mansion. They checked every room, noting every detail, including the ways in and out until they reached the main chambers, where they found the missing police officers and the victims body. All were dead, and each was found killed in the same way. A samurai sword through their backs.

"Ema, check the handles for finger prints, me and Klavier will look around." Apollo said, holding the borrowed flash light firmly in his hand. "I really don't like this place, even if I have to investigate it."

"Grow up" Ema replied, "It's just another crime scene, you should be used to it."

"Shh" Klavier said silently, "I hear something."

A quiet wailing could be heard throughout the halls, and came from the direction of the masters room. A creaking noise was also heard, which was in the opposite direction by the entrance.

"I'll go to the Masters room" Klavier said, "Apollo, you go back the way we came, we must've missed a trapdoor or something. Fräulein, just scream if you find anything, or if anything finds you."

"You don't have to mock me, I'm fine staying here with the detective equipment!"

* * *

**- ****At the Entrance -**

Apollo slowly walked through the halls that he had just been through, double checking the floors, walls and ceiling. He returned to the entrance, where everything seemed the same. However, he found dusty footprints, leading him through to a vent, which the trio had missed the first time round. He followed the footprints back to the entrance and realized that they had walked out the front door. He quickly chased them outside the mansion and ran into the police blockade.

"Officers!" Apollo yelled, "Did anyone leave the mansion?"

"Why yes, the butler of the place said that you had sent him home. He also said that you already questioned him, so we let him go. In fact, he's over there."

The butler, who overheard the conversation, immediately ran towards the city. Apollo and several police officers gave chase.

"Don't let him get away!" "Catch him, he's a suspect!" The police never gave up chase, until a split was reached. One led to a dead end, so the police followed the one which would have lead to the main streets. Apollo, the only one who went the other way, found him and followed him through a secret path. He eventually was lead to the cities main streets, where the suspect was lost.

Apollo sighed as his only lead vanished into thin air. He was on his way back to the Mansion when he heard a female yell.

"How dare you! Get off me!"

A loud thud was heard, and as Apollo rounded the corner, he found the butler and a girl. She wasn't that tall, but had a thin and slender body shape. Her eyes were a sky blue, with blonde wavy hair. However, she didn't look too important, as she was wearing a light pink tube top, with a darker pink jacket. She also had blue jeans with white trainers, and a rather girly physique to top off her appearance.

"Umm, thanks" Apollo said, unsure of what to say, "I needed to catch him and I thought he got away."

"Don't mention it" she replied, "he had it coming when he rudely bumped into me. Say, do you know anyone called Apollo Justice?"

"That's me!" he abruptly yelled, "How do you know me and what do you want?"

"That's rude!" she yelled back, "Don't you know who I am?"

"Well, er, no. But you still haven't answered my question!"

She sighed, and continued to answer his question "My name is Sonata, but most of my friends call me Amy. Mr Wright has told me to look for you and learn how to be a lawyer from you."

"Wait, so your my partner? Or am I the teacher?" Apollo asked, his expression softening.

"Both, and besides, its to late to change you mind." she flirted with him playfully, "your stuck with me for a while now." She smiled at him shyly.

Apollo turned several shades of red before saying "Ok, we need to get back to Woes Mansion. But first, you should go and find some clothes that will make you look like a lawyer. The police won't believe you otherwise."

Amy nodded, and separated from Apollo, leaving him there with his new friend. Once again, Apollo sighed and dragged his suspect back to the detention centre.

* * *

**- At the Detention Center - **

The mysterious butler was immediately arrested and thrown into a cell, whilst Apollo was dusting himself from carrying him.

"Who are you working for!" he yelled at the arrested man.

"I am the humble butler of Ms Woe." he replied, trying to talk reason into the man in front of him. "I have nothing to do with this murder!"

The police interrupted the conversation, and told the lawyer that the butler was going into interrogation. Apollo sighed and knew that he would have to get answers some other time. Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. It was Klavier.

"Apollo, we've found something. The killer used gloves, no fingerprints were found. Also the crying from the masters bedroom was a witness, a witness giving a clear description of Nora's guilt. This is going to end tomorrow, I promise you this. We've got all the evidence we need. See you in court."

Apollo felt a lump in his throat, and his heart sunk deeper than ever before. However, he was curious about his new partner.

_Sonata, huh? She's my responsibility, just like how Mr Wright is Trucy's responsibility. Wait, they've all known and haven't told me! I need to get to the bottom of this!_


	3. The Mysterious Turnabout Trial 1

**- The Following Morning -**

- Apollo's Apartment – 7:30 AM

* * *

The sun had just started to rise when Apollo's phone begins to ring wildly, waking him up within seconds. Apollo tiredly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, in a very quiet voice. A girls voice was heard on the other end.

"Hey Apollo, I need you to come pick me up at the agency, before the trail starts preferably..."

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" Shock was heard from the other end

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten who I am? After all, I did help you yesterday." Apollo's gears began to crank, as he realised who he was talking to. "I thought you would be the littlest appreciative about it!"

Apollo, hearing the sarcastic tone of the girl, responded "Sonata! Stay where you are, I'll come get you as soon as possible." He hung up, and put down the phone. _I need to talk to Mr Wright about having a partner. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet!_

Apollo drowsily got out of bed and got prepared to take a walk to his workplace. Today, he would have two fights to handle, and one being with his boss.

**- At the Wright Anything Agency – 8:30 AM**

* * *

Apollo walked into the building, seeing that Sonata and Trucy were already settled down and awaiting his arrival. They were talking to each other, but he could not hear the full conversation. However, as he walked past, he heard the words "_He's a really good lawyer" _come from Trucy. It was no doubt that they were either talking about him or Mr Wright.

He walked into his bosses office, where Mr Wright was busy signing files at his desk.

"Your actually doing some paperwork?" Apollo asked, as if he was shocked and amazed.

Wright just laughed, "Don't you have other things than mocking me? After all, this place isn't going to pay for itself."

"Actually, Mr Wright, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Apollo came forward, with the intention of speaking nothing but the truth. "I don't think I'm ready to start teaching someone about how to be a lawyer, especially if they have no experience. The trial I'm taking today is one that I cannot afford to lose, and well, I just don't think Sonata will help me." Apollo chose his words carefully, while Wright sat there listening to every word he had said.

"Apollo," he finally said, "The reason why I have tasked Amy to you is because I KNOW you are ready." He looked serious. "Don't treat her like any student though, she has some experience with the courtroom and its systems as she knows someone, an old friend of mine, who has taught her some things. Just remember that she's your co-defense, and that she is there to help you in any way she can." Wright was done with the conversation, and went back to signing papers.

Apollo, now knowing this new information, felt a lot better and a lot safer, and approached the two girls.

"Sonata. Are you ready to go? The trial will start soon, and we need time to plan our defense!" Apollo's voice was at ease, as if he knew the trial was going to be a lot easier.

His partner stood up, and now in her new clothes, that being a salmon pink shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black vest with a red tie, a black skirt that went just past her knees and small, fluffy, black boots. The girl also had the same hairstyle, with a small pink lotus flower on the right side of her hair. She was more than ready to defend and, now, looked the part.

"I'm ready!" she said ecclesiastically, "Oh, and call me Amy. It might make it a little easier on your part." She had the looks, and also a unique sense of humour.

"Then lets go." Apollo said, looking at the time before leaving for the court, the duo leaving the building almost one after another.

"_So, what's the plan?"  
"Well, if I have learned anything from Mr Wright, the first step in being a successful lawyer is to wing every case!"_

**- Courtroom Lobby No.2 – 10:00 AM**

* * *

"Wow" Amy gasped as they entered the lobby, "This place is so big, and so majestic! It must be great defending in a place like this!" She was more enthusiastic than Apollo himself on his first trial, although he had a lot more at stake the first time round.

"Lets go see Ms Woe" Apollo said to his adventurous companion, "We'll get as much information as we can from her, and then we'll see what we can do in the courtroom." Amy nodded, and the duo headed to meet their client.

"Good Morning, Ms Woe!" Apollo said, trying to be as enthusiastic for his new partner, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, thank you" Nora replied, "But things could be better. My butler has said to me that a witness was found, and that she's going to tell the court that I killed my own employee!" Her tone was getting louder and sharper, unaware that she was gaining attention.

"Don't worry Ms Woe," Apollo replied, trying to comfort her, "We'll get to the bottom of this mystery!"

Their client went ahead into the courtroom to take her place, giving Apollo and Amy several more minutes to discuss their plan. Apollo turned around to see his enthusiastic partner seem rather down, and nervous if anything.

"You okay?" he asked, "You don't look so good."

"I-I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Her voice wasn't as cheerful, and this was also souring Apollo's mood. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Amy, I want you to yell "I'm Amy and I'm Fine!", ok? I always do this whenever I feel nervous before a trial, it gets your blood pumping and makes you feel a lot better!"

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, but decided to listen to his advice.

"I'm Amy and I'm Fine!" Her voice was strong, and a smile re-appeared on the females face. "Wow, that actually worked!"

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but its time for Mr Justice to defend his client." The bailiff said, waiting patiently for the lawyer.

"Okay, this is it! It's time to give this our best!" Apollo said, seeing that this battle will be a well-planned session, and will mainly be led by the prosecution. "Let's just cross our fingers that bad luck doesn't hit us!"

**- Inside Courtroom No.2 – 10:10AM**

Apollo and Amy took their place at the defenses stand in the courtroom, the younger of the two looking around, amazed at the sights she was experiencing.

"This is everything that I hoped for" she said, in an almost excitable whisper.

"Stay focused" Apollo whispered back, "This isn't a museum, we've got work to do."

The Judge entered the courtroom, and walked over to his stand, where he would reside for the rest of the trial. Next came the Prosecution, and as Klavier Gavin walked to his stand, he glanced at the defense, seeing the newest member. However, he remained silent as the gallery entered the room. Lastly, was the defendant, who took her place near the defenses bench. The trial was about to start.

"Greetings Mr Justice, Prosecutor Gavin." the judge said heartily, "It's been a while since we've had a trial like this. Who's the new lawyer you've brought with you today, Mr Justice?"

"Yes, Herr Forehead" Gavin interrupted, "who is this Fräulein you have bought for us today?"

"I am Amy, the newest member of the Wright Anything Agency, but you can call me Ms Sonata, Herr Prosecutor." She clearly had a clear dislike to Klavier, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was looking forward to testing her skills as a lawyer.

"Well, now that introductions are done, are we ready to being?" the judge said hastily.

"The defense is ready, Your Honour!"

"The prosecution is ready to rock, Your Honour!"

"The court is now in session!" the judge called out, his voice echoing in the courtroom. "Prosecutor Gavin. If you would, give the court the opening speech."

"Well, as most of you are aware, the murder at the Woe Mansion wasn't a one night act." Gavin's tone was as serious as ever. "We have found out that Nora Woe did not act alone, as she wouldn't have been able to kill the three good policemen who went in. We have reason to believe the butler, Ace Bulay, helped in the series of crimes. In my investigation, we discovered a woman, who claims to have seen Ms Woe confess her guilt."

The gallery went crazy, and the trial had only gone on for two minutes. "Who would do such an evil thing?" "Those policemen had families!" "Down with Woe, and all of her acquaintances!"

"Order! Order! If I don't have order in this courtroom, this case will be done privately!" The judge yelled, whilst the prosecution and defense spent their time looking into the court record.

"We also found some solid evidence." Prosecutor Gavin continued, "I'd like to call our first witness, Detective Ema Skye to the stand." Ema walked onto the stand, with a smirk on her face.

"You aren't going to win this round, Apollo." she said, almost as if she had to laugh evilly. "Your apprentice will see how quickly you will lose this trial."

Amy growled under the breath of Apollo's as he stated that the witness was already attacking the defense.

"Mr Justice is correct," the judge agreed, "Ms Skye, enough attacks on the defense and tell us about this 'solid evidence' you have found."

"Gladly" the detective replied, her eyes sparkling with victory in her sight.

**- Witness Testimony – Solid Evidence -**

"When we went to the Mansion yesterday, we investigated the death of Jero Naram, an employee of the Woe Banking Facilities. He was invited over two days ago to discuss the details of the transfer. However, it seems the defendant struck him down whilst he was making his way out."

"Um," Apollo pointed out, "Where's this solid evidence? You were talking about?"

"Oh, _that_," Ema pulled out a giant metallic object out of the bag, and within seconds, Apollo knew what it was.

"The murder weapon!" he exclaimed, "Wait, there's no fingerprints, so how is that solid evidence?" He looked up at the detective, expecting her to be shocked, but nonetheless, she was still smiling.

"This ancient sword belongs to Ms Woe herself, and it was locked away in her own personal quarters." Ema brought out some pictures. "Here is the defendants room, and here is her personal quarters, only one way in and out. AND theirs the space where the sword is meant to be in!" She looked up, full of pride and joy."

"Yes, but anyone could get into the quarters if she wasn't there, they'll need to -" Apollo, whilst on a train of thought, was interrupted by Prosecutor Gavin.

"Wait, Herr Forehead" he said with diligence, "let the Fräulein finish speaking."

"Thank you, prosecutor" she mumbled, hating to be helped out by him, "Theirs a security camera in every hallway. AND as you can see from this map, Ms Woes room is protected by TWO cameras! AND to make matters worse (for you) she was the only one seen going in and out of that room for the past two days! Here's the video tapes as well, is that solid enough for you?"

Apollo, shocked by the light of this news, let out a gasp. However, instead of giving up, as the judge would have asked, he asked to continue with his cross-examination.

"Very well, Mr Justice, you don't have long though. It seems very clear that this case is already settled." The judge sighed, knowing that this trial would last on until Justice found his contradiction.

Apollo constantly looked through the testimony and the court record, hoping to find anything odd. In the end, he did find something suspicious, although it wasn't much.

"Ms Skye" he said at last, "I'm not sure if you can see your mistake, but I can." Apollo smirked at her as he revealed the contradiction. "Ms Woe is seen moving through the hallways multiple times during this footage, but none of them show her carrying the sword, or even something to hide the sword in!"

The gallery went crazy, whereas the defendant was even more shocked. Apollo had found his contradiction, but it wasn't much help alone.

"I believe the real question now is, _how did the murder weapon end up outside the room_?"

Prosecutor Gavin looked as smug as ever.

"You've done enough, Fräulein, you can go now."

"But, I-I-I -" she was speechless, all her planning had gone to waste.

"Now." Ema promptly left the stand as Prosecutor Gavin called up his next witness, Lara Sing.

"Name and Occupation, witness" he said, without even waiting for her to get ready.

"My name is Lara Sing, I work for Ms Woe as a maid in Woes Mansion. Two days ago, the day of the murder, I overheard her plan. She was talking to someone else, I couldn't see who it was, but they were talking about getting rid of someone."

"Ms Sing, if you could, put that into a testimony of some sorts, and we'll take your sights into consideration." the judge said, expecting it to be short and simple.

**- Witness Testimony – The Plan - **

"It was 11:00AM in the mansion. I was plan on my way to Ms Woes chambers when I overheard them. I took a look through the keyhole and saw Ms Woe, and a cloaked man, talking about removing someone. I thought it was nothing, until later on, at 6:30PM, when I found the body."

"That wasn't as simple as I was hoping, but it is very solid." the judge replied, "Very well, on with your cross-examination Mr Justice."

"Ms Sing" Apollo said in an unsure voice, "when you looked into the room, did you happen to see anything? Like a sword, maybe?"

"Yes, I did. It was Ms Woes heirloom from her great grandmother."

"Did it looked anything like this?" He showed the murder weapon at her, when all of a sudden her memory clicked.

"That's it! That's the sword!" she exclaimed! The gallery once again, began shouting. "What does this mean?" "This has to be clear proof of the defendants guilt!"

Once the gallery settled down once more, Apollo went on to saying "Now we know that the murder weapon was inside the room on the night of the murder. What we don't know is how it got out."

"This isn't as simple as I thought" Gavin said, looking as calm and collected as ever. "Maybe if we looked at the video tapes again..." The court watched the video's of Ms Woe and this cloaked man, in and out of the room. After a while, Ms Woe was seen leaving the room, and just after, the cloaked man snuck in, and waltzed out, holding a large briefcase.

"I think we've figured out how it got out." Apollo said, sighing as he saw that he was about to walk into another trap. "It's on the briefcase that this man is holding."

"Yes, I believe we are getting somewhere!" The prosecution was in agreement with the defense and saw this as their chance to strike. "I believe this man is the one we should be looking for, he is clearly the culprit. As we can tell from the videos, Ms Woe isn't wearing gloves and so, she hired someone to do her dirty deeds."

"I object!" Apollo shouted out, trying to figure a way round this obstacle, "I believe this man acted alone, as he had to sneak in to get the sword!"

Both sides had their point in the argument, however, a final decision wasn't possible.

"Excuse me, but I just remembered something very important." Ms Sing butted in the fierce argument to shed some light on the debate. "The man left the mansion at around the same time he walked out of the room with the briefcase. Ms Woe was later yelling at how she was embarrassed about losing her one and only prized possession."

"But that could be an act! Anyone could be able to pull that off!" Gavin yelled, clearly concerned about winning this battle.

"Objection!" Apollo yelled at the top of his voice, "If Ms Woe was part of this murder, why would she use her most prized possession, that links her to the murder, AND leave it their? It would be foolish to say that Ms Woe wouldn't have removed and hidden the sword."

"The defense has a point, and although it seems Ms Woe isn't linked to this case, she talked to the potential murderer, which would make her an acquaintance, especially if she won't tell us who this man is. Without any further delays, I can give the guilty verdict due to her condition being the same as before, being an acquaintance. Now I find the defendant -"

"Objection!" A female voice rung across the courtroom as the people inside were shocked (even Apollo) to see that the co-defense had found something out.

"Ms Sonata, I appreciate that you are trying to help your client but you can't interrupt my verdict like that!" the judge seemed hurt, but was also forgiving.

"I'm sorry" she replied, "but I can't let you give the verdict yet. Especially if we link the two murders together!" Apollo saw her eyes shine, and as un-predicting as this was, he was happy to take his chance.

"Mr Justice, do you think the two cases are tied together?" the judge asked, although he already knew what Apollo was about to say.

"Yes, Your Honour" Apollo replied, still wondering what Amy was thinking. "Although, I think I'll let Sonata take over this part of the trial."

Amy was shocked. On her first day of being a lawyer and she was already leading a case. _Incredible!_

"Okay" she said, trying to remain calm, "As we can see from the pictures taken before and after case No.2, we can tell that there are more blades. However, they are all identical, and as we have discussed before, there is only one heirloom blade!"

The prosecution was shocked. How could they have missed such an obvious foresight. Gavin regained his cool and replied "I can't believe I'm saying this, but well done Fräulein, you might have just saved Apollo's skin for another day."

She smiled at Apollo, looking for signs of saying "well done". She got his approving look as Apollo began to take up to his usual spot as lead defense. "I'll take it from here" he whispered.

"As we can see, the two cases are linked, but the mysterious appearance from these other swords are troubling. I ask that we extend the trial for one more day, so that the defense and prosecution can gather more evidence!"

"Your wish is granted" Gavin said, "We do need more evidence if we are to find the truth."

"Then I will pause this trial for another day. May both the defense and prosecution have luck in what they are finding. Court Adjourned!"

"_Luck? Ha, I think my luck is starting to hold out, maybe it's a good thing Amy is here after all!"_


	4. The Mysterious Turnabout Investigation 2

**- At the Wright Anything Agency – 1:30PM**

After a tiring trial, Apollo and Amy sat down and had a chance to relax before continuing their investigation.

"You was great in there today, Amy!" exclaimed Trucy, her childlike eyes sparkling "I think you did even better than Apollo!"

Apollo, shocked at hearing this, retaliated with "We worked together, as a team. We both would have lost if I hadn't have been able to find the contradictions, and if she didn't raise her voice. We walked into a trap today, a cleverly planned trap."

"Then there will be more to walk into tomorrow" Amy stood up, looking at Apollo, expecting him to do the same. "Come on, Apollo, we haven't got all day!"

"But -"

"No buts, we need to find out the truth."

Apollo sighed as he stood up, his chance to relax fading away. The duo walked out of the Agency, and immediately took the path to the mansion, where they would expect to see a few more surprises.

* * *

**- Woes Mansion – Outside the Mansion – 2:00PM**

The two lawyers walked up the rusty old gates, where the police blockade seemed to be missing. Amy looked around, seeing if there was any of them left to be seen.

"They probably got orders to investigate another crime" Apollo said, curiosity was not in his mind for the moment, "That's good for us because now we can conduct a proper investigation."

He pushed open the gates, finding that they were incredibly stiff, and made a loud screeching sound when opened.

"Strange" he said, this time curiosity had found him, "They weren't this rusty yesterday."

"Maybe they just need to be oiled" Amy replied, "Why are we even bothering about the gate? The murders happened in there and we need the upper hand!" Her voice rung into Apollos ears, the words striking him down as he knew she was right.

"Let's go" he said back, "Ladies first."

"Oh, but a true gentleman will always take point, especially for a lady." Her voice was playful, and also tuneful. She was about to take the lead when Apollo stopped her, saying that he was a gentleman and that he didn't want any harm to go to her. She knew her plan was working.

* * *

**- Woes Mansion – At the Entrance – 2:05PM**

Dust covered the entire of the main entrance, and as the pair walked in, it scattered throughout the small gust that was caused by the opening of the main doors.

"This place... it's covered in dust!" exclaimed the girl, looking around curiously for any signs of life. "This place shouldn't be _this _dusty, or is _this_ what happens when you leave a unattended mansion for a day?"

Apollo looked at the girl, clearly confused, but answered her question. "No, there was no traces of dust yesterday. And no, mansions can't get _this _dusty in a single night!" He started looking around, pointing the direction in where the crime was carried out. "Over there, lets start by investigating the area nearby!"

* * *

**- Woes Mansion – West Quarter – 2:10PM**

Amy rushed ahead to the crime scene, where dust had devoured the area. The lawyers looked around looking to see if they could find anything that could help them, but alas, the dust had made their lives much more difficult.

"I can't find anything!" the female said, her frustration getting the better of her, "Apollo, I don't think we're looking in the right place!"

Apollo's heart began to sink, his hope had diminished to nothingness. How was he supposed to find solid evidence that it was this "mystery" man who was the killer. And how was he going to prove that both cases were linked! He sighed deeply, breathing away most of the dust. Suddenly, a little, flashing, red light could be seen.

"I've found something!" Apollo called his partner over to him, as they investigated the light. "Look, there's a hatch!"

The two worked together in opening the hatch, to reveal an entrance to the basement, and a small voice recorder on the stairs.

"We should take this, and keep hold of it!" Amy said, slyly. "It will definitely be used in our favour tomorrow!" Apollo nodded, and stepped down into the newly found passage.

The place was near impossible to see in, and the lights could barely shine. It was obvious that this place was deserted and abandoned a long time ago. The only problem was that no dust was visible and it seemed the place was recently used.

Apollo walked forward, investigating the tomb-like objects. He opened one of them and saw nothing but an empty sword stand. There was several more in the area and each one he opened, it was the same as the last.

Suddenly, a female scream was heard, one that rang loudly in Apollo's ear. Yes, it was Amy, but she was not in any real danger. Apollo looked around, seeing what had caused his partner to be frightened, but instead of feeling concern, he began to laugh.

"Ha ha, you got scared by a spider web?!" he said, as if to mock her, "I thought you were braver than that!"

The female, slightly embarrassed by her performance, turned a deep crimson red and brushed herself from the web. This time, she watched closely at the ceiling and where she was going, before bumping into something else.

"Hey!" Apollo yelled, "Don't run into me!"

"Sorry" Amy replied, now afraid to look at Apollo, especially now she had gone an even darker shade of red, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well, there's nothing down here, and we've scoured the entire place." Apollo said, withdrawing to a judgement, "lets go back up, I need to investigate something else."

* * *

**- Woes Mansion – At the Entrance – 3:00PM**

The duo promptly left the basement, in which Apollo went first and his partner right behind him. She was still too embarrassed to look at his face, but would still speak to him.

"What is this thing you need to investigate?" she asked softly.

"A vent." Apollo replied, "It's where the butler was hiding, probably because he didn't want to be brought in."

"Do you think he's part of the crime?" the female asked, this time with more emotion.

"I do, especially if he tried to get out of her undetected." he replied, this time looking at the girl. "Are you okay? Ever since we bumped into each other in the basement, you've been avoiding eye contact with me."

"No, it's nothing." she promptly replied. However, Apollo realised she was lying, as his bracelet began to tighten on his wrist.

"Right, well try to cheer up." he quickly responded, "I'm going to go into the vents, to save you from the dirty work." He glanced a quick smile at Amy. "Just watch the entrance, and make sure no-one gets out."

As Apollo finished, he disappeared into the vents, in which dust flew everywhere. His partner, coughing heavily from the incoming dust, and almost blinding her sights. The dust storm covering her sights. She tried to look upwards, in the direction of where most of the dust was going, but was knocked down and eaten by the swarm. Suddenly, the swarm ended and as she looked up to her saviour, it was none other that Klavier.

"Mr Gavin!" she exclaimed, showing signs of gratitude towards him. "Thank you!"

"Amy, I need you to do something for me." he said quickly, well aware that he didn't have long to pass on this message. "But whatever you do, don't tell anyone! Ms Skye will help you with your mission, so finish your investigation here and head to my office before the end of today."

And with his final words, he promptly left. Apollo, who was un-aware of the conversation, had come back from the vents.

"Nothing." he sighed deeply, once again, blowing the nearby dust aside. "Let's go, we just have to pray we don't run into trouble tomorrow." As the duo left the mansion, Amy suddenly stopped, well aware that she had to go to Gavin as fast as possible.

"I, uh, need to go and do something." she said briefly, "I'll meet you back at the Agency tonight!"

After that, she left, leaving Apollo and his reacting bracelet alone. Apollo, once again, sighed and walked back to the detention centre to tell his client of his findings. However, he was concerned about his partners actions.

_Why is Amy keeping secrets from me? __I thought I could trust her, but trust is earned, I suppose._

* * *

**- Detention Centre – 3:45PM**

A single lawyer casually strolls into the detention centre, and asks for Ms Nora Woe. She was summoned, and the two had a brief discussion.

"WHAT!" her voice echoing throughout the centre, "How long was this here?"

"It's not only that" Apollo continued, "Your mansion was engulfed in dust when we went to investigate. We have no idea what could have caused it."

Nora was in deep thought, she closed her eyes, and silence was heard for a brief moment. Suddenly, she began to speak her mind. "There's a curse on that mansion." her voice was slow and entrancing, "It has something to do with that room you found. If it was to ever be found, the mansion will start to become haunted, and no-one will ever be able to live there. A spirit is what lived in the basement, and someone must've opened it whilst no-one was around."

"So your saying it wasn't you?" Apollo replied, already expecting his question was answered. "Well then, I think I may still have a chance in court."

"Good" she was back into her normal self, "I chose you to defend me because you are the apprentice of a great lawyer. You WILL win tomorrow!"

"Yes Ma'am!" And as sharp as he replied, Apollo slipped out of the detention centre, unaware of the trap that was in store for tomorrows trial.

_I wonder what Amy is doing, or what is going to happen tomorrow. Either way I need to create a plan of my own. I will win this trial!_


	5. The Mysterious Turnabout Trial 2

**- Wright Anything Agency – 9:00AM -**

* * *

"What do you mean that Amy is already gone!?" A male voice was heard shouting from Mr Wrights office. "I'm the one who's supposed to look after her, why is she doing stuff on her own! And why would you tell her to do that!"

A very clearly upset Apollo stormed out of the office, without even giving his boss a chance to reply. Phoenix walked out, whilst Trucy watched the entire thing, her mind worried about what might happen.

"Do you think this is such a good idea, not telling Apollo about this stuff?" she asked her foster father, unable to show a smile.

"I believe, things will go according to the plan. Apollo should be heading to the court, it's just if he can remained focused." Phoenix looked as cool and as calm as Klavier when he was in court, and simply walked back into his office to make one last call.

_"He's on his way, get them there now!"_

**- Courtroom Lobby No.2 – 9:30AM -**

* * *

"Where's your friend?" Nora asked Apollo with extreme concern, "I was hoping that she would come, she would've have helped a lot."

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo asked, as if he was offended by her statement.

Nora realised what she said and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I just thought that two heads would be better than one. She is your partner, so I would think she cares and worries for you, even if you are alone."

Apollo looked up, seeing that Nora was right. _She does trust me, doesn't she? _He remembered back to yesterday, just before Amys attitude changed. _She was more than ready to stay by my side, anyone else would have fled the place immediately. _A tear rolled down Apollos cheek, making his client feel even more concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked, showing more of her light-hearted side.

"Yes" Apollo replied, wiping away the stray tear, "Lets get ready, we've got business to do!"

**- Courtroom No.2 – 10:00AM -**

* * *

Apollo was shocked to see that he was the last one in, the judge and the prosecution already at their places. However, when he entered, the two had stopped their muttering and looked ready to start the trial.

"Mr Justice" the judge greeted him warmly, "I heard about your partners absence from this trial from Mr Wright. It is a shame, I would have loved to have her give us some explanations, and even point out the contradictions!"

"Wait, Your Honour, you didn't mind that she interrupted you during your verdict?" Apollo was confused. Yesterday, he thought he could see the judge shed a tear after Amy had objected.

"No, why would I be offended by that sweet little girl" the judge replied, laughing heartily, "She is a new lawyer, it's only natural if she was to interrupt me!"

Now that the issues of court rules were taken care of, the courts attention was now focused on the second part of the trial for Ms Woe.

"Court is now in session!" The judges voice echoed through the courtroom, and although he seemed fine, he was not in the mood to be yelling at the gallery, especially for a case that is as important as this.

"After careful investigation by the prosecution," Klavier began, his speech meaning to be a simple one in terms of ending the trial, "we have discovered that there was a basement to the mansion. We had a thorough investigation and it seems that the four heirloom swords were kept in tombs, which have recently been opened. This basement is also out of the view of cameras, so we now have reason to believe Ms Woe was the killer."

"I see, and you Mr Justice?" the judge asked, stroking his majestic, grey beard.

"Well, I thought I was the first to discover the basement, so there goes my discovery" Apollo said, his spirits falling lower than his hair.

"Well, in that case, Prosecutor Gavin. Summon your first witness."

"The court calls for Darren Cole, the manager for the exchange that was going to occur!" Darren was a tall, dark man who looked more like a mugger than a businessman. He had his hands clamped together, although the court dismissed this as his usual "business stance".

"Witness, state your name and occupation" the judge called out, wasting as little time as possible.

"Darren Cole, manager of the very successful Californian Bank." the witness replied, speaking very slowly, watching what he said. "I was on my way to speak to Ms Woe, but I encountered the late Mr Naram, stopping me in my tracks."

"Please, convert this into a testimony, Mr Cole" the judge hastily said, preparing himself for a long and exhausting trial.

**- ****Witness Testimony – What I Saw - **

"I was going to meet Ms Woe and negotiate the terms for our exchange. However, as I entered the mansion, I heard a loud thump. I rushed over to the area and discovered the body, alongside the maid."

Apollo looked through his evidence, looking for anything to relate the two testimonies that were given between the maid and the new witness. Nothing. However, Apollo realised that his bracelet was tightening, and that he probably missed a sudden movement from the testimony.

"Mr Cole, could you repeat your testimony again, word for word if possible." Apollo said, hoping that the other members of the court wouldn't object.

"Okay, but listen closely because I'm not saying it again!" the witness replied, his tone turning from graceful to arrogant.

The entire testimony was spoken once more and Apollo saw where Mr Cole had sudden movements.

"Mr Cole" Apollo said at last, with confidence, "when you mentioned discovering the body, you seemed to have a strange twitching from your index finger on your right hand. Can you give us a reason why?"

"Mr Lawyer, this seems hardly -" he was cut off by the prosecution, who knew what Apollos game was already.

"Let him do what he wants, this won't affect anything." Klavier looked sharp and almost as if he was anxious for the witness to mess up.

"Fine, I found the body alone" Cole said at last, although he did not seem amused. "The maid was not with me at the time. After hearing her testimony, I decided to twist mine so it did not contradict hers."

"Mr Cole!" the judge said cautiously, "twisting the truth is a more villainous crime than committing it! Please, for the sake of your reputation, speak the truth!" The judge looked as if he was going to explode and asked the witness to amend his testimony to be the truth. However, only the last part was changed.

"I was not with the maid when I found the body."

Once again, Apollos bracelet began to react, and once he grabbed his wrist, Klavier simply leaned back, watching him work his magic.

"Mr Cole, I can't help but notice that you were breathing heavily when you said that. I can't help but shake the feeling that you may be lying to us, again." Apollo, standing firm at the defenses bench, placed his right index finger on his forehead, and thought about his next statement. "I believe that you are lying about finding the body!" He slammed the desk, knowing that what he said next would affect the trial. "Mr Cole, you didn't even visit the crime scene!"

The courtroom was in an uproar, and even the judge could not calm it down. "Why is this possible? I was promised that my money would be safe!" "If the manager can't tell the simple truth, how can we trust the banks?" "Lets withdraw our money before it is taken from us!"

Within seconds, the gallery was completely empty, only the defense, prosecution, judge and the witness. Mr Cole had his head in his hands, sobbing silently as a ringtone was playing, echoing through the empty courtroom.

The ringing stopped, and the trial went under way once again.

"Well" the judge said hesitantly, "this trial has gone into chaos." His wide eyes blinking, unable to believe the spectacle that happened in his own courtroom.

"Well, I believe Herr Forehead has helped this trial in his own way." Klavier began to speak his thoughts, almost as if he knew where this trial was going. "The series of events that have happened in this courtroom today has occurred in the order in which I had planned. I am prepared to let this witness go and call the maid again -"

"Objection!" Apollo yelled, at the top of his lungs, the echo lasting for about four seconds. " What do you mean by that?! You've let me do all the work, just so you can bring in your final witness and contradict everything we've heard?!" Apollos voice was furious, he had never felt as angry in his life, knowing that he was deceived so easily.

A deep voice was heard in the courtroom, interrupting Apollos tantrum. "Mr Gavin, I have done what you asked. Now, I want to testify on what I really saw." The judge and defense looked at Mr Cole in shock, seeing that he was no longer the same Mr Cole that had previously taken the stand.

Klavier simply nodded. "You have kept your end of the bargain, and I will keep mine. You may begin your testimony."

Apollo looked completely confused, unable to come to the realization of what and how Klavier had made this trial seem so perfect (for him)

**- Witness Testimony – What I Really Saw -**

"I had attended the meeting with Ms Nora on the day of the murder. Yes, I was the man in the cloak but all I had in the suitcase was money. As you know, I am a banker and Mr Naram was going to be joining us for a while, but Ms Nora only managed to convince me through the one thing I love most. During our meeting I noticed that Ms Nora had withdrawn her bargain and so I decided to get my pay. When I was about to leave, I saw the murder happen, right before my eyes."

"Wait!" Apollo yelled, realising what Mr Cole was saying, "You SAW the murder? Who did it?!"

"Yes, tell us please!" the judge replied, "Who murdered Mr Naram!?"

Suddenly, crowds of people came bursting back into the courtroom, their purses and wallets filled to the brink full of their cash which they had just withdrawn. It was most likely they had returned for the outcome of the trial.

"I couldn't see who it was, because they were wearing a cloaked robe, like I was. However, their physic was more manly. And before you asked why I didn't stop him, he took off for the door immediately and I was more concerned about the person on the floor."

"Well, shall we get to cross-examining the witness, Mr Justice?" Klavier said, as if he was responding for the witness.

Justice nodded, and looked to see any twists in the given testimony. However, nothing was found. And it seemed that Mr Cole was telling the truth. However, what he spoke next seemed to be the truth.

"I almost forgot, that person was wearing the robes that were in Ms Noras room."

"Objection!"

"Objection!"

The defense and prosecution were now locked in battle, as each side began their argument.

"That's impossible!" Apollo yelled, trying to make his voice clear over the galleries insane madness, "We searched every inch of that mansion! Even the secret basement was searched and we -"

"I'm sorry Herr Forehead, but you are wrong." Klavier now spoke up, his voice was loud and clear, and so was his intentions. "YOU did not investigate the masters room at all! And I also have the robes that Mr Cole was talking about, they've already been through fingerprint testing and no doubt, its full of Ms Noras fingerprints, no-one else's."

Apollo was shocked, many twists and turns had happened but this was the biggest. And now, this was the decided fate of his client.

"I told you Herr Forehead. I told you that you could never win this trial!"

The words ran through Apollos head, making a huge impact inside him. _He's right, _Apollo thought admitting his defeat, _I never did have a chance._

The judge was now arriving to the verdict. "I appreciate that the defense has done as much as they could to help their client, but I have with-held my verdict for too long. And now, I find the defendant -"

The courtroom doors flew open, two silhouettes standing there.

**"Objection!"**

Apollo looked up in defeat, and saw two familiar figures standing there.

"Why are you looking so down, Apollo? Having trouble without me?"

A young female voice pierced through Apollos head, removing his negative thoughts, regaining conscience of what was happening. He then realised who he was talking to.

"Amy!" he yelled, his brown eyes beaming at his female friend. However, his eyes shifted to the left of her, recognising _that_ blue suit, _the_ spiky hair, _the_ pointed finger. Phoenix Wright.

_**"**__**It's time for round two! Get ready because the defense has just made a shocking discovery!"  
"Haha, I couldn't have said it any better myself! Your Honour, this trial is far from over!"**_


End file.
